Digimon Quest
by bella.brown.33886
Summary: 7 teens plus Dawn become the new digidestined after a science project gone wrong causes them to be transported to the digital world they have to destroy all new evil and the Digimon emperor returns and is more cruel and evil than before
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Quest Introduction  
**

Digimon Quest is a digimon story i am in the process of making 7 teens are transported into the digital world to fight the new and improved digimon emperor who far more cruel then Ken. Here is the list of characters

LJ Sojak: LJ is a new digidestined he is partnered to Guilmon and has the Crest of Strength. He seems to be arrogant, cocky, selfish and full of himself however he secretly is insecure about himself. he wears a red backwards baseball cap, he has dark tanned skin and black hair, he has black eyes and gray sweater and dark blue jeans.

Jayreese Igglesden: Jayreese is a new digidestined and is partnered to Veemon and has the crest of Valour. He is of African Descent and is very athletic being on various sports teams. He usually clashes heads with LJ over who gets to be team leader he also tends to get kidnapped very much like Daphne Blake. He has short black hair and brown eye's he wears a football hoodie and gray sweatpants.

Angela Paraskevopoulos: Angela is a new member of the digidestined and is also the smartest. She is partnered to Renamon and has the crest of Integrity. She is of Greek Descent and serves as a mediator to the group and is very smart and has a type A personality she usually corrects people a lot causing them to be annoyed. She has brown hair that is tied in a ponytail and has blue eyes, She wears green sweater and black yoga pants.

Lauren Yeadon: Lauren is also a new digidestined and is also the dumbest. She is partnered to Biyomon and has the crest of Grace. She is of French descent, she is not that smart as she can hardly remember names and doesen't understand most things she also is very flirtatious. She has long reddish/blonde hair and wears a black and white striped tank top and light blue skinny jeans.

Ben Foley: Ben is another digidestined he is partnered to Gomamon and has the crest of Sensibility. He is of Gaelic Descent he is usually partnered with his friend Christian. Ben is sarcastic, witty and sometimes says things at the wrong moment. Ben also tends to get annoyed easily usually by Jayreese and LJ. Ben has short brown hair, red glasses, blue eye's and wears a gray shirt and blue jogging pants.

Christian Moore: Christian is a new digidestined and is partnered to Catmon and has the crest of Maturity. he is a huge nerd as he play video games non stop and knows most things about the computer he also has seen pretty much every movie and if you diden't know better you would probably think he is 30 not 14 he has short brown hair, blue eye's and wears a blue shirt and white shorts.

Theresa Durre-Farrel: Theresa is the final new digidestined and is partnered to Gatomon who is Catmon's sister, she has the crest of enthusiasm which suits her perfectly since Theresa is in basically a pernament good mood. Theresa is of german descent and can be a bit childish at times however she hardly ever fails at making her friends be happy. She has black hair and has hazel eye's she wears a purple sweater and gray shorts

Dawn: Dawn the contestants from Total Drama Revenge Of the Island makes a debut early on. I picked her to be in the story because she is my favourite cartoon character and fits into the story as she would probably bond with digimon and would be a great guide to the digidestined


	2. Return Of The Emperor Part 1

**Digimon Quest Episode 1**

It was a nice October day in Toronto, Canada at a middle school a group of grade 9 students were working on an science project in the computer lab. "Angela could you hurry the heck up were going to be late for phys ed" Jayreese whined

"Uh were almost done and I did most of the work and you did nothing so don't complain."

Jayreese said "Hey I diden't make the groups."

Lauren Asked "Then who did." in an confused tone

Theresa answered "It was Mrs. Targett remember."

Lauren asked "Who's Mrs. Targett."

Ben said "She's the science teacher you just saw her."

Christian added "How could you forget that so easily."

Lauren replied "I have trouble remembering things Topher."

Christian replied "My Name is Christian not Topher."

Theresa said "Don't even bother she won't understand."

Jayreese looked at his watch and said, "Well classes change so I'm going to gym."

Angela grabbed him and said "Oh no your not were all staying here until we print the research we got"

Jayreese said "Fine but if Mr. Campbell gets mad it's not my fault."

Lauren said "I hope not Mr. Campbell is scary when he's mad."

LJ walked into the room and said "The class is leaving so we've got to go"

Angela was turning off the computer when suddenly 7 flashing lights came from the computers the lights than went into the kids hands revealing it to be digivices's

"What the heck are these things" Jayreese asked

"They look like a video game console" Christian replied

"Yes i mine is pink" Lauren Cheered

LJ held his up to the computer accidently which caused him to be sucked into the computer

"Whoa what the heck just happened" Theresa exclaimed

Angela replied "He's in the computer now these devices must be synched to it"

Christian said "Well in that case i'm going in too" Christian then got sucked in the computer

Ben said "Well i guess we should all go"

Theresa replied "Yeah LJ and Christian could run into trouble" Her and Ben then went into the computer.

Angela looked at Lauren and Jayreese and said "Are you guys going in"

Jayreese said "No way were playing basketball in gym"

Lauren said "I hate basketball so i'm going"

Angela said mockingly "Is little Jayreese scared of going"

"Hey i'm not that small and i ain't scared" He gets sucked in as well as Lauren and Angela

**Digital World**

The kids landed in an grassy plain in the digital world which looked extremely different since the last group of digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon,

"Where are we" Theresa asked

"Canada silly" Lauren replied

"I think were far from Canada" Ben said

"This place looks boring LJ can't stay here" LJ whined

"Why do you always have to refer yourself in third person" Jayreese said albeit annoyed

"Because LJ is cool" LJ boasted

Ben said dryly "Yeah no, this place looks like were in an video game or something"

Christian said "Yes i love video games but i never heard of this one"

Ben said "Probably because it isen't a video game"

Christian said "Touche"

Angela said "I think Ben may be right if this was a video game someone would be controlling us"

**Digimon Emperor Base**

"Hehe that Angela girl is right those brats will become my slave's" The Digimon Empeoror said

with the emperor was Leomon who was under control of a dark spiral "Master what should we do to them"

"Nothing right now they need to explore albeit" The emperor said

**Grassy Plain**

Comming from a distance were Guilmon, Veemon, Renamon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Catmon and Gatomon, they were all running towards the kids which caused the kids to be shocked

"There finally here" Veemon shouted exictedly

"Huh were we supposed to be here" Jayreese asked

Veemon replied "Yes your here to be my partner"

"Partner what are you talking about"

Christian said "Oh i love this game we are partnered with these things to help save the world"

"Yeah that's right my name is Catmon" Catmon said

"You must be my partner than awesome" Christian said

Theresa said "Who's my partner than"

Gatomon walked up to Theresa and said "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Theresa said "It's nice to meet you too were going to have so much fun together"

Biyomon walked up to Lauren and said "I can't wait to work with you my name is Biyomon"

"Oh my gosh my sister's name is brittany too" Lauren said

"What but my name is Biyomon" Biyomon said in a confused tone

Lauren replied "Sorry i have a hard time with names but i love you because your so cute and pink" Lauren then hugged Biyomon

Ben said "I hope that seal thing is my partner"

"Your looking at em" Gomamon said

"Awesome i love seals" Ben exclaimed

Guilmon said "Hey LJ i'm your partner"

LJ exclaimed "Sweet Dinosaurs are so cool"

Jayreese asked Veemon "So what's your name again?"

Veemon said "I'm Veemon but you can call me V for short:

"Cool you can call me Jay for short"

Theresa exclaimed "Isen't this great were all getting along so greatly"

"I wish i could say the same" Angela sighed

"Why don't you introduced your self to your partner"

Angela noticed Renamon who was silently standing and looked like she was thinking about something

"Hey what's on your mind you look sort of down" Angela said

Renamon said "You guys just don't look like saviours

Angela said "What do you mean"

Renamon signaled for everyone to gather in an area hard to be seen "Everyone meet me here and i will explain why your here

**Digimon Emperor Base**

The Emperor was watching the kids on an TV screen he sighed angrily "Those kids aren't just kids there the digidestined i should of known this would happen

Leomon suggested "Why don't you turn them into slaves as well"

"I would but the new digivices are dark ring repellent" The emperor said

Leomon said "Than let's attack them"

"Great thinking Leomon we will do in when they least expect it"

**Group Meeting**

"This is our world, the digital world the reason your here is because lately another human has been abusing his powers" Renamon explained

Theresa Exclaimed "Were not the only humans here"

Renamon said "For many years chosen children have come to our world to help fight the evil"

LJ asked "So who do we have to fight i can take on anyone"

"He's the digimon emperor he used to be a nice man but ever since he read the Digital World History book he turned evil" Gatoman said

Angela asked "Why though who gave him the insipiration to be evil"

Renamon answered "A long time ago their was another Digimon Emperor he wreaked havoc on the Digital World the new emperor probably liked his intentions and wanted to do the same"

Ben asked "So what did the emperors do"

Gomamon said "They capture Digimon and turn them into slaves, they also set up control spires which give the dark rings power to control a whole area"

Theresa was disgusted "How could they do that"

Lauren said "I don't get it how could the Pokemon Princesses have the power to do those things

Angela replied "They must be a super geniuses and it's Digimon Emperors

Christian asked "How did you guys manage to escape the dark rings"

Catmon said "It was really just dumb luck we were always in hiding"

"That would suck always having to hide forget Basketball the emperor is going down" Jayreese said

Guilmon said "Lets kick some emperor butt i'm tired of being afraid"

LJ said "Now that's the spirit LJ is going to take down the emperor because i'm awesome"

Jayreese rolled his eye's and said "Will you shut up all you talk about is how great you think you are i'm done" Jayreese stormed off with Veemon, Renamon and Angela chasing after

Renamon said "Jayreese don't go the digital world is too dangerous to wander off on your own"

Angela replied "Renamon's right Jayreese were in unknown teritory"

Jayreese said "I'll be fine i just need some time to cool off"

Veemon said "Wait up Jay i gonna come too"

"Sorry V but i need some alone time i'll be back soon" Jayreese said

"Alright Jay i'll be here with everyone if you need me"

**Digimon Emperor Base**

"Well, well, well looks like one is all by himself let's kidnap him and bring him back here" The Digimon emperor said as he was watching the whole thing

Leomon said "Excellent plan master it will distract them from trying to fight us"

"That's the plan now summon the Airdramon" The emperor said as he and Leomon were aboarding Airdramon

**Digidestined Place**

"Man what is Jayreese's problem" LJ said

Ben said sarcastically "Jayreese just randomly stormed off for no reason"

"That sounds about right" LJ said

Ben said in a frustrated tone "I was being sarcastic idiot"

Angela intervened "Guys we don't need anymore fighting"

Ben said "Yeah your right we don't need anymore people leaving"

Veemon sighed "I wish Jay woulden't be so stubborn"

Biyomon said "Don't worry I'm sure he's just needs some time chill out"

"Yeah i guess your right" Veemon said

Lauren said "Jamie and DJ fight all the time don't worry"

"Since when was my name DJ" LJ said

"Whoops my bad" Lauren apologized

**Jayreese**

Jayreese was wandering around a nice forested area on his way back he noticed the emperor and Leomon and they were discussing something that diden't sound good "They look way worse than i thought they would" Jayreese said he was going to run back to where everyone was but he bumped into Leomon

"Going somewhere" The emperor asked

Jayreese said "It's you your the one that has been capturing Digimon why can't you just leave them be"

The emperor replied "I think the real question is why your here i don't remember sending you an invitation"

Jayreese said "Were here to put a end to this there's 7 digidestined you don't stand a chance"

"We'll see what Leomon has to say about that" The emperor said

Leomon pretended to attack Jayreese, Jayreese yelled for help but Leomon covered his mouth with his paw

The emperor said "Not as tough as you think you are, let's go Leomon" The Digimon emperor, Leomon and the captured Jayreese fled away

**Digidestined**

"Man it's nighttime Jayreese should of been back by now" Angela said worriedly

Veemon said "I hope he isen't in danger"

Christian said "Even if he is Jayreese is super fast he would be able to get away from anything"

Gatomon suggested "We should split up and look for him"

Renamon said "Great plan we would cover more ground that way"

"Okay guys Ben, Christian and Theresa go towards the forest and Me, Lauren and LJ will go by the lake in about an hour we will meet here"

**Digimon Emperor Base**

The Digimon Emperor was more than pleased with what he was seeing they were all split up now he smiled evilly as a terrified Jayreese who was bound and gagged watched as well


End file.
